<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жуть на взлёте by Megara_Masharella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286478">Жуть на взлёте</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella'>Megara_Masharella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Жуть на взлете» - это моя мысль, которая всячески возникала, когда я писала это. Выражение позаимствовано у моей учительницы французского. Что оно означает, я понятия не имею…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Жуть на взлёте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Не убегай слишком далеко вперед, Голова-трава! – предупреждающе крикнул Санджи. – Еще не хватало, чтоб ты потерялся! От тебя только одни проблемы…<br/>
- Закрой варежку, завитушка, и смотри под ноги, а то еще навернешься! – огрызнулся бегущий впереди Зоро.<br/>
- Надо же, какие мы заботливые! Я сейчас расплачусь!<br/>
- Мечтать невредно, дымилка, – фыркнул Ророноа, на миг обернувшись. - Я за себя боюсь. Я ведь умру от смеха, когда тут грохнешься вместе со всеми этими тюками!<br/>
Кок со злости раскусил бычок сигареты, но ничего не ответил. </p><p>Сумерки уже почти сгустились над узкими улочками города острова Моментум. Ливень хлестал по остроконечным крышам домов и превращал мостовые в некое подобие катка. Вот в таких условиях, кутаясь в спасительные дождевые плащи, наши герои бежали в сторону пристани, неся провизию голодным накама. </p><p>Санджи натужно пыхтел под своей тяжкой ношей, но упрямство не позволяло ему сдаться. Доверить нести столь бесценную ношу, как «Еда для незабвенной Нами-суан, Робин-чуан и остальных придурков» этой зеленоволосой невоспитанной горилле – лучше уж сразу ее выкинуть в море!</p><p>- Я же сказал тебе смотреть под ноги! – раздраженно гаркнул Зоро, когда блондин, потеряв равновесие, налетел вместе с тюками прямо ему в спину. Но недаром будущий самый-лучший-во-всем-мире-фехтовальщик истратил дюжую часть своей жизни на тренировки – его могучее тело стойко перенесло такое потрясение.<br/>
- Я не могу смотреть и под ноги, и за тобой, чтобы тебе не стукнуло в твою капустную голову свернуть куда-нибудь не туда! – скрипнул зубами блондин и отшатнулся от мечника, как от прокаженного.<br/>
Ророноа на это лишь фыркнул и умчался вперед. Санджи был так раздражен, что даже позабыл обрадоваться тому факту, что его ноша уцелела, несмотря на недавнее происшествие. Кок сейчас мог думать только о том, как он щедро одарит этого клумбоголового придурка своими великолепными пинками, как только они вернутся на корабль. </p><p>И тут Санджи резко затормозил, не в силах поверить своим глазам (а точнее глазу). Проклятье! Стоило только на секунду отвлечься!</p><p>Блондинистый кок, сыпля на ходу отборные ругательства (угадайте на чью голову), рванул в какую-то узкую улочку, в которую, по его предположению, мог свернуть этот травоголовый идиот. </p><p>- Зоро! Чтоб тебя! Куда ты делся?! – взревел он, и его голос отразился эхом в высоких стенах. – Зо..! Ай!!!</p><p>Кто-то схватил его за грудки и с силой приложил спиной к стене. Перед глазами заплясали разноцветные искры, столь напоминающие силуэты прекрасных танцовщиц, – затылку тоже неслабо досталось. С трудом сфокусировав зрение, Санджи вместо соблазнительно танцующих девушек увидел самую ненавистную в мире рожу в каких-то пяти сантиметрах от своего лица. </p><p>- Голова-трава! Какого черта ты удумал?! – кок попытался вырваться, но Зоро, с шипением толкнув его локтем в грудь, заставил того вжаться в стену и прекратить попытки.<br/>
- Замолчи! – властно потребовал Зоро и повернул голову в сторону, прислушиваясь.<br/>
- Не шикай на меня, кусок газона! – не унимался Санджи. – Отпусти меня! Я от тебя живого места не оставлю, кустарниковое отродье!<br/>
- Я сказал тебе заткнуться! – не оборачиваясь, зашипел Ророноа и пресек попытку Санджи лягнуть себя, поставив ногу поперек его колен.</p><p>Где-то поблизости раздались звуки шагов и чьи-то голоса.</p><p>– Прекрати это сейчас же! - вытянув шею, заголосил Санджи.<br/>
- Сколько можно повторять?! – гневно шикнул Зоро, поворачивая голову, но при этом продолжая смотреть в сторону. – Заткни свою па..! Ммм?!!</p><p>Оба юноши замерли, в ужасе уставившись друг другу в глаза.<br/>
Сбылся самый страшный кошмар Санджи. В этот роковой день его великолепные чувственные губы, предназначенные, несомненно, для того, чтобы обольстить всех прекрасных девушек этого мира, были осквернены случайным прикосновением к ним губ этого ублюдочного зеленоволосого мужлана. Последний, впрочем, тоже не сиял от счастья - о чем красноречиво говорило его перекошенное лицо. </p><p>И вот надо было в этот, безусловно, наиужаснейший момент их жизней явиться двум дозорным в эту трижды проклятую улочку.</p><p>- Заткнись и не двигайся… - пропыхтел Зоро прямо в губы блондинистого кока и указал взглядом вверх.<br/>
И Санджи в тот же миг понял, что этот придурок имел в виду. Капюшоны их плащей сцепились меж собой на одном лишь честном слове, скрыв их лица. И теперь стоит кому-нибудь из них хоть немного шевельнуться, и двое дозорных станут свидетелями одной весьма не однозначной сцены. </p><p>Ну нет! Лучше уж терпеть эту пытку дальше, чем испортить свою доселе безупречную репутацию бабника!</p><p>- Эй, ты чего это там шныряешь?<br/>
- Я слышал тут чьи-то голоса!<br/>
- Голоса? Ну ладно… посмотрим, что у нас тут… Ого!<br/>
- Что там такое?<br/>
- Тут эта… ну… парочка какая-то уединилась…</p><p>«Парочка?!» - вскипел про себя Санджи. – «Не будь я сейчас в такой паршивой ситуации, я бы выбил из тебя дерьмо!».</p><p>- И? Что нам с ними делать?<br/>
- Ты посмотри на них… Они так увлеклись, что даже не замечают нашего присутствия…<br/>
- Ну так что? Стоит ли их тревожить?<br/>
- Конечно нет, идиот! Нельзя вмешиваться в дела любви!</p><p>«Любви?!! … Ксо… Я хочу умереть… Господи, я мало тебя о чем прошу, но, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я сейчас провалился на этом чертовом месте!!!»</p><p>- Думаю, ты прав. К тому же, те, кого наши заметили, – двое мужчин из команды Мугивары. И было бы странно, если бы это оказались они!<br/>
- Да, это уж точно!<br/>
Морские Дозорные дружно расхохотались и, наконец, ушли восвояси. </p><p>Только их шаги успели затихнуть, как Зоро и Санджи отскочили друг от друга, будто ошпаренные. Оба судорожно вдохнули холодный воздух, словно только что вынырнули из воды. Затем надрывно раскашлялись, да с таким усердием, что можно было подумать, что эти бедняги пытались вытошнить какую-то отраву.</p><p>- Это… кха-кха… было чертовски отвратительно, ты, гребаная пародия на кочан капусты! – прокряхтел Санджи, вытирая свои бесценные губы об рукав.<br/>
- Это я должен был сказать, мишенебровый кретин! – огрызнулся Зоро. – Это ты во всем виноват!<br/>
- Я?! – блондин едва не задохнулся от такого нахальства. – Это ТЫ припер меня к стене и сделал ЭТО!<br/>
- Если бы ты заткнулся и не вытягивал свою страусиную шею, ЭТОГО бы не случилось!<br/>
- А какого фига ты вообще задумал, когда прижимался ко мне?! Я, конечно, знал, что ты придурок, но все же я был лучшего о тебе мнения до этого дня, извращенец!<br/>
- Охренел меня извращенцем звать?! Калекой стать приспичило?! – взревел Ророноа, скидывая с себя плащ и кладя ладони на катаны.<br/>
- Это кто еще кого покалечит! – Санджи тоже снял плащ и приготовился к предстоящей кровавой (Да-да, именно кровавой) битве. – Умри страшной смертью!!!</p><p>Блондин ударил с разворота ногой, и его смертоносная конечность схлестнулась с тремя не менее смертоносными катанами фехтовальщика.</p><p>- Ты поплатишься за содеянное жизнью! – добавил к своему прежнему высказыванию кок.<br/>
- Как я уже сказал: это ты во всем виноват! – ответствовал Зоро.<br/>
- Смотрите! Вон они!<br/>
- Ы?! – грозные и бесстрашные противники вздрогнули и обернулись, чтобы увидеть резво несущуюся на них толпу Морских Дозорных.</p><p>- Вот только их тут не хватало! – угрюмо посетовал Ророноа. – Бежим!<br/>
- ААА! Продукты! – засуетился блондин, подхватывая тюки и лежащие на земле плащи (на всякий случай).</p><p>- Именем Мирового Правительства, вы арестованы! – закричали им вслед.</p><p>Санджи, наконец, нагнал зеленоволосого мечника.<br/>
- Куда ты ломанулся, клумба?! Пристань в другой стороне!<br/>
- В другой? – Зоро резко затормозил пятками, развернулся и обрушился со своими нечеловечески сильными атаками на бегущих позади дозорных.<br/>
- В другой стороне это не значит, что в обратной! – на грани истерии, заорал кок. – Нужно было просто свернуть направо, кретин!<br/>
- Раньше надо было предупреждать! – проворчал Ророноа, порезал еще двоих служителей закона, разогнался и… свернул налево.<br/>
- БОЛВАН!!! – в отчаянии взвыл Санджи и выместил злобу пинками на попавшихся, собственно, под ноги дозорных. – Куда ты делся, хренов маримо?!</p><p>Наконец, он нашел тот злосчастный переулок, в который свернуло это топографически-кретинское недоразумение.</p><p>- Ты! – взревел он. - Ты даже не знаешь, где право и где лево, тупорылое детище тухлой капусты?!</p><p>Зоро замер на месте, и Санджи был готов поклясться, что увидел тень, пробежавшую по лицу фехтовальщика лишь одним взглядом на его зеленый затылок – хоть это и было невозможно.</p><p>- Заткнись! – и тут мечник обернулся и заметил что-то позади Санджи. – СЗАДИ!</p><p>Санджи весь оцепенел от настигнувшего его чувства опасности. Чего раньше то оно молчало?! Блондин посмотрел назад, но было уже слишком поздно. Крик, вспышка и леденящий душу хлопок выстрела дали понять Санджи, что он пропал.</p><p>Но тут его заслонил смутно знакомый силуэт. Лишь когда его обладатель закричал таким знакомым голосом и, упав на колени, сложился пополам от боли, кок с возмутительным опозданием понял, что произошло…</p><p>- Зоро! – заголосил Санджи и от души пнул выстрелившего так, что тот в полете проломил стену здания. – Какого черта ты это сделал, ублюдок?!<br/>
- Закрой пасть, тупой кок… - прохрипел Ророноа и, опершись на катану, встал на ноги. – Все из-за того, что ты витаешь в облаках и не способен вовремя среагировать на опасность.<br/>
- Кто витает в облаках?! – взбесился Санджи. – Я носился тут за тобой, а не за прекрасной леди! Ты-то о чем думаешь?! Зачем ты это сделал?!</p><p>Его трясло от злости и от чего-то еще… Неужели он… волновался за этого идиота?<br/>
И все эти непонятные чувства только усиливались, стоило Санджи только взглянуть на багровое пятно крови, расползавшееся по харамаки фехтовальщика.<br/>
Ну почему он это сделал?<br/>
Он же мог погибнуть… Ублюдок!</p><p>- Не время выяснять отношения, кругляшкобровый… Нужно сматываться, пока не прибежало подкрепление, - Зоро стиснул зубы и полностью выпрямился.</p><p>Кровь уже пропитала пояс и каплями падала на булыжники мостовой, оставляя на них темные кляксы. Санджи невольно поежился от этого зрелища и от какого-то щемящего чувства в груди.<br/>
- У тебя трава не только на голове, но еще и вместо мозгов… - высказал свое мнение он.</p><p>Зоро лишь насмешливо фыркнул и устремился вперед, как ни странно в верном направлении.</p><p>- Эй! Ты же ранен! – блондин бежал за ним, путаясь в тюках. – Давай лучше я..!<br/>
- Даже не думай, - оборвал его на полуслове мечник. – Лучше скажи, кухарка, в верном ли направлении я бегу!</p><p>Санджи скрипнул зубами, но решил никак не реагировать на данное оскорбление (на дураков не обижаются, а уж на больных-не-только-на-голову-дураков тем более), вместо этого он ответил:</p><p>- Раз я ничего не говорю, значит в верном, зеленый жук. И вообще… - тут он замолк.<br/>
- Что «и вообще»? – после минутного молчания не выдержал Зоро.<br/>
- Да ничего. Просто хочу предупредить тебя…<br/>
- М? – Ророноа, не останавливая бег, посмотрел на Санджи через плечо.<br/>
- Даже не думай умирать, прежде, чем ты объяснишься за все сегодняшнее! – железным тоном проговорил блондин, упорно избегая встречи взглядом с Зоро.<br/>
- Что именно я должен тебе объяснить?<br/>
- Ты сейчас врежешься в столб, безмозглый маримо.</p><p>Зоро посмотрел вперед, крякнул от неожиданности, но миновал угрозу. Продолжать разговор уже не было смысла – они были на пристани, где среди огромных бригантин сиротливо покачивалась на волнах их маленькая каравелла, Гоинг Мери.</p><p>- СТОЯТЬ! – заорали позади, после чего последовали выстрелы.</p><p>Дела обрели хреновые обороты, настолько хреновые, что в это было даже трудно поверить. Два десятка Морских Дозорных окружили их плотным кольцом и нацелили на них свои ружья. Санджи не был уверен, что он, нагруженный тюками, и раненный, едва держащийся на ногах Зоро смогут увернуться от порции свинца, которой их желали откормить эти назойливые морпехи. </p><p>- Quarante fleur!</p><p>Множество рук выросли из плеч представителей закона, и крепко вцепились в стволы их оружий, отведя дула в сторону.</p><p>- Что..?! Что за чертовщина?!! Это сила дьявольского фрукта?! – раздались шокированные и просто-напросто испуганные крики дозорных.<br/>
- Робин-чуааан! – заорал темноволосой женщине донельзя обрадованный Санджи, распыляя на тонком уровне отборные сердечки.<br/>
- Хорошая работа, женщина… - одобрительно кивнул Зоро.</p><p>Нико Робин, стоя у бортика со скрещенными на груди руками, поощрено улыбнулась юношам.<br/>
- Зоро! Санджи! – радостно заголосил Луффи, спрыгивая с гнезда мачты. Вскоре вслед за капитаном и археологом на передней палубе сгруппировалась и вся остальная команда.<br/>
- Ну и долго же вы, ребята! – укорила их раздраженная всей этой ситуацией Нами.<br/>
- Ооо, Нами-сан! – вдохновленный еще и образом рыжеволосой дивы, он будто на крыльях любви вспорхнул на палубу и пустился в пляс, – Ваш верный рыцарь выполнил задание любви! – для пущей убедительности он помахал тюками. – Простите, что так долго! Это все из-за этих дозорных и этого тупого… маримо? </p><p>И в тот миг, когда рядом с ним рухнул потерявший сознание Зоро, Санджи был вынужден признать, что его жизнь – сплошная череда неудач и вообще досадных моментов. Ну конечно, вся команда, вместо того, чтобы хвалить гениального кока за его не менее гениальную работу по доставке высокопробных продуктов, кинулась к этой зеленоволосой ошибке природы, бурно выражая беспокойство по поводу его состояния.<br/>
Особенно разволновавшемуся Чопперу даже пришлось напоминать о том, что он тут врач, доктор, целитель и что других таких искать нет надобности. Олененок, вспомнив о своей профессии, приступил к работе под обеспокоенное нытье Луффи и Усоппа. Было бы о чем волноваться!</p><p>Но, тем не менее, Робин не могла долго сдерживать дозорных и нужно было принимать решительные меры.</p><p>- Усопп, расправь паруса! Санджи-кун, подними якорь и иди за штурвал! – возвестила Нами. - Отплываем!<br/>
- Да, Нами-сан! – с готовностью откликнулся блондинистый кок и рванул выполнять новое «задание любви».</p><p>Пробегая мимо Чоппера, возившегося с пострадавшим Зоро, Санджи задержал взгляд на последнем.</p><p>«Только бы с тобой все было нормально, голова-трава…»</p><p>^^^</p><p>Яростно покусывая бычок сигареты и не менее яростно выпуская дым из расширенных от раздражения ноздрей, Санджи, наверное, впервые за свою жизнь занимался своей любимой готовкой без всякого удовольствия. И, что было еще хуже, (хотя куда уж хуже?) ему, кажется, уже осточертел вкус сигарет, которые он стал поглощать по пять пачек в день.</p><p>Что с ним такое происходит, кок не очень понимал. Но он был зол как никогда. И если бы в камбузе за его спиной не находилась очаровательная Робин, увлеченная чтением очередного фолианта, то он бы в приступе истерии разнес бы тут все на фиг. Ведь мысль о том, что, может быть, очаровательная археолог бросает на его спину редкие взгляды, делала Санджи чуточку счастливее. Но он не оборачивался, чтобы проверить так ли оно или нет. </p><p>Хоть блондин и не понимал, что именно его гложет, но виновника он мог бы назвать без сомнений. И виновником была эта зеленоволосая образина, что уже третий день лежит в отключке в капитанской каюте. И какого черта он так надолго завалился спать, когда он, величайший в мире повар, тут весь на взводе?!<br/>
Санджи был просто уверен, что эта утерянная ветвь семейного древа какой-нибудь тухлой капусты намеренно над ним издевается!</p><p>- С вами все в порядке, кок-сан?<br/>
Санджи натянул на лицо просто до невозможности очаровательную улыбку, обернувшись к отвлекшей его Робин:<br/>
- Да~! Конечно, Робин-чуааан~! – пропел он, пуская сердечки. – А что~?<br/>
- Ну… просто вы немного перестарались с нарезкой капусты… - археолог указала пальчиком в сторону стола, на котором уже растекалась зеленая жижа. </p><p>Санджи тихо выругался сквозь зубы и быстро начал стряхивать результат своей неадекватной готовки в ведро с помоями.<br/>
Робин аккуратно захлопнула книгу и направилась к выходу.</p><p>- Робин-чуан, ты куда? – переполошился Санджи.<br/>
- Пойду, почитаю снаружи. Не буду вас отвлекать, - Робин хитро улыбнулась и закрыла за собой дверь.<br/>
- Ну не-е-ет~! - простонал кок. – Ты меня совсем не отвлекала! Не уходи, незабвенная~!</p><p>Но, разумеется, было уже поздно. Вот так всегда! Только жизнь начинает казаться вполне сносной штукой, как все тут же портится. Король Моря бы побрал этот закон подлости! Санджи тяжко вздохнул, закурил новую сигарету и принялся нарезать новый кочан капусты. </p><p>Нет, действительно, какого черта это было? О чем только думал этот травоголовый придурок? Сначала припер его к стенке, потом подставился под пули, а сейчас и вовсе вырубился дня на три – и понимай его как хочешь!</p><p>Ну… не то чтобы Санджи это очень волновало… Просто ему было любопытно. Именно любопытно и никак иначе – уверял он сам себя, превращая бычок сигареты усердной работой челюстями в жвачку. </p><p>Интересно, какая у этого придурка все-таки трава вместо мозгов? Санджи перебрал в своей голове уже множество откровенно наркотически-дурманских видов, когда в камбуз вошел хмурый Усопп. Канонир уселся за стол и стал возиться с какой-то мелкой механической штукой. </p><p>- А нельзя ли заняться этим в каком-нибудь другом месте? – ворчливо поинтересовался Санджи. Он не терпел во время своей работы никаких других звуков, разве что кроме бульканья кастрюль, стука ножа по разделочной доске и голосов Нами-суан с Робин-чуан.<br/>
Усопп на это лишь пожал плечами:<br/>
- На палубе дебоширит Луффи.<br/>
- Чего это он на сей раз? – выгнул бровь кок.<br/>
- Ну как же? – повел рукой Усопп. – Он же у нас без пропитания остался аж на три часа! Его-будущее-пиратское-величество требует предъявить себе обед сию же секунду. И он настроен решительно. Он уже пригрозил всей окружающей фауне скорой расправой в случае неповиновения.<br/>
- Передай царской особе, что если он и дальше продолжит возмущаться, то вообще останется без обеда! – повысил голос Санджи, надеясь, что его ультиматум дойдет и до капитана.<br/>
- Нами уже передала ему похожее послание, - с кряхтением вытащив винтик, доложил канонир. - Только не знаю, услышал он его или нет. Чоппер по ее настоянию дал ему мандарин, накаченный успокоительным.<br/>
- Нами-сан такая хитрая! – умилился Санджи и замолчал. </p><p>Усопп через некоторое время решил продолжить беседу:<br/>
- Зоро все никак не придет в себя. Чоппер сказал, что состояние стабильное, но меня это немного беспокоит…</p><p>Санджи при упоминании этого невыносимого мечника, который в последнее время нахально и без спросу занял все его мысли, едва удержался от того, чтобы со всем презрением не сплюнуть в сторону – ведь сорить на кухне нельзя ни в коем случае. </p><p>- Да чего о нем волноваться? – фыркнул он. – Небось эта обормотина просто впала в спячку! Он только и умеет, что доставлять всем беспокойства…<br/>
С этими словами блондин с большим ожесточением застучал ножом по разделочной доске.<br/>
- Но он же не медведь какой-нибудь… Хотя с него станется! - мудро рассудил Усопп, – А вообще, Санджи, если ты волнуешься, то сходил бы его прове… - договорить канонир не успел, да и не смог бы – перед ним выросла хоть и худая, но в данной ситуации весьма грозная фигура Санджи.</p><p>- Кто это волнуется?! – сквозь зубы вопросил он, потрясая кухонным ножом. – И о ком?! Об этом тупом маримо?!! Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?!</p><p>Усопп весь побледнел и покрылся мелкой дрожью от страха. </p><p>- С-с-спокойствие… только с-с-спокойствие… - проблеял канонир. И тут посмотрел куда-то за спину Санджи. – У тебя что-то зеленое на пол стекает!</p><p>Блондин резко обернулся и увидел уже знакомую картину. Ту же самую, что разыгралась до ухода Робин. А когда он с негодующим вздохом повернулся обратно, Усоппа и след простыл.</p><p>Проклиная все на свете (причем большую часть проклятий пришлось на зеленоволосую голову одного человека), Санджи убрал беспорядок и придирчиво посмотрел на следующий кочан капусты.</p><p>Нет, какая там трава! Его тупая башка – это всего лишь кочан капусты, и ничего больше!</p><p>С этими мыслями Санджи разрубил его пополам ножом.</p><p>Только и умеет, что махаться мечами, бухать и дрыхнуть! Невоспитанная скотина! Спит себе спокойно, когда Санджи готов с воем залезть на стену от всяких дурацких мыслей!<br/>
Ну ладно, какого Короля Моря он бросился заслонять его от пуль, он еще как-то мог объяснить логически.<br/>
Но вот идея разыграть перед дозорными «уединившихся голубков», не поддавалась здравому смыслу блондинистого кока.</p><p>- Санджи-кун!</p><p>Хотя, если задуматься, то ничего такого этот мохоголовый болван и не хотел делать. </p><p>- Санджи-кун!</p><p>То, что произошло было всего лишь случайностью… </p><p>- Санджи-кун!!!</p><p>Но тем не менее Санджи осточертело кормить утешающими байками самого себя. Пусть этот ксо-мечник сам все объясняет! </p><p>- САДЖИ-КУН!!!</p><p>Кок подскочил от неожиданности и, наконец заметил рыжеволосую навигаторшу, стоящую в дверях.<br/>
- Ох, Нами-сан! – в ту же секунду он подлетел к ней и трепетно взял ее руку в свои ладони. – Нами-суан~! Эм… я… Я так задумался о вашей красоте, что ваш голос мне показался частью моих мыслей~!<br/>
- Да что с тобой такое, Санджи-кун? – Нами хоть и не резко, но настойчиво освободила свою кисть. – В последнее время ты ведешь себя странно…<br/>
- Вам виднее, незабвенная~! – Санджи широко улыбнулся, радуясь, что перед ним возник столь привлекательный повод отвлечься от всех этих идиотских размышлений. – Что вам угодно? Коктейль? Пироженку?<br/>
- Э, нет, спасибо. Я только пришла спросить, когда обед? А то действие успокоительного скоро закончится…<br/>
- Да все уже почти готово! Сейчас только сделаю капустный салат!</p><p>По выражению лица Нами, которая посмотрела в сторону стола, Санджи стало понятно, что еще один кочан капусты был безвозвратно загублен. </p><p>- Ну… кхм… удачи! - после паузы изрекла она и поспешила удалиться.</p><p>Блондин, сетуя на то, что уже вторая прекрасная леди сбежала от него за сегодня, только собрался избавиться от новой порции зеленой жижи, как дверь камбуза вновь открылась.</p><p>- Санджи, я пришел поговорить с тобой насчет питания для Зоро, - быстро проговорил Чоппер. – О! Капустное пюре! Это как раз то, что ему нужно! Как здорово видеть, что ты заботишься о своем накама! – олененок счастливо улыбнулся. </p><p>Но его радость была недолгой, и закончилась она, когда разъяренный Санджи с криком «Да кто будет заботиться об этом тупом капусто-головом мечнике?!» швырнул в того нож. Лезвие воткнулось в дверь в пяти сантиметрах левее от головы Чоппера. Олененок испуганно икнул, пискнул что-то насчет обеда и Луффи и удалился.</p><p>Санджи с тяжелым вздохом осел на пол, запустив пальцы в волосы.</p><p>- Да что со мной такое происходит?</p><p> </p><p>^^^</p><p>Обед прошел без происшествий. Да какие могут быть происшествия, когда вся команда трапезничала настолько тихо? Ну ладно Луффи еще был под действием успокоительного, но какая муха укусила остальных - непонятно.<br/>
Все то и дело бросали взгляды на необычно задумчивого и рассеянного Санджи, однако что-то сказать или спросить не решались.<br/>
Вместо капустного салата был подан свекольный.</p><p>Санджи порезался об осколок разбитой тарелки и с досадой облизнул палец. И так уже испорченное настроение стало еще паршивее. Впрочем физический ущерб его драгоценным рукам кока всегда не радовал, но сейчас он пребывал в бешенстве.<br/>
Почему он должен выносить такие страдания из-за этого тупоголового мечника?!</p><p>Горестные мысли были прерваны достаточно громким покрякиванием спящего позади Луффи. Его-будущее-пиратское-величество уснуло прямо за столом – Санджи едва успел тарелку убрать, чтоб тот не плюхнулся в нее мордой.<br/>
В конце концов, Мугивара издал еще одну серию странных звуков и проснулся.</p><p>- С добрым утром, - сонно потирая глаза, сказал он.<br/>
- Уже давно вечер, балда, - покачал в ответ головой Санджи и начал шарить по карманам пиджака в поисках пачки сигарет.<br/>
- О! Вечер? – удивленно вылупился Луффи.<br/>
- Представь себе!<br/>
- Как много необычного творится в нашем мире! – тоном философа возвестил Мугивара, с хрустом потягиваясь.<br/>
- Да-да… - утомленно покивал блондин, закуривая. – Раз уж ты проснулся, давай выметайся. Мне ужин надо готовить.<br/>
- А что на ужин? – от сонливости Луффи не осталось и следа.<br/>
- Что дам, то и будешь, - проворчал Санджи.<br/>
- Хочу отбивную!<br/>
- Мало ли чего ты хочешь! – вышел из себя кок. – Я уже рыбу собрался готовить. А если будешь возмущаться, останешься без ужина!</p><p>Блондин сжал в зубах бычок сигареты и отвернулся.<br/>
Луффи минуту помолчал, всматриваясь в спину своего накама, пока наконец не сказал:<br/>
- Ты какой-то странный в последнее время.<br/>
- А ты все еще здесь? – в ответ огрызнулся кок. – И что ты имеешь ввиду под «странным»?<br/>
- Ну… - Мугивара на миг задумался, повертев шляпу в руках. – Все это замечают. Да и в камбузе накурено сильнее, чем обычно, и ты разбил сегодня уже пять тарелок. Это на тебя не очень то похоже… </p><p>Санджи почувствовал себя карманником, пойманным на воровстве. Но показывать этого не собирался.</p><p>- Да подумаешь! Было бы из чего раздувать проблему! – непринужденный тон давался блондину с титаническим трудом. – Ну задумался я… С кем не бывает?<br/>
- И о чем ты таком задумался на целых три дня?</p><p>Кок вздрогнул. Иногда этот придурок поражает его своей проницательностью! Откуда он только ее хватает? Почему так редко? И почему именно сейчас?!</p><p>- Н-н-не твое дело! – вспылил блондин. – И вообще я попросил тебя убраться с моей кухни!<br/>
Луффи оставался до раздражения спокойным:<br/>
- Это из-за Зоро?</p><p>Санджи закашлялся и едва не проглотил сигарету от такого потрясения. И как только наглости хватило такое сказать?!</p><p>- Ч-что за чушь?! – голос кока едва ли не срывался на визг. – Ты думаешь, что говоришь, идиот?! Чтоб я волновался об этом тупом травоголовом..!<br/>
- Санджи.<br/>
- Да как такое тебе в твою резиновую голову пришло?!<br/>
- Санджи!<br/>
- Большей глупости я в своей жизни не слышал!<br/>
- САНДЖИ!<br/>
- Чего?!<br/>
- Я ни слова не сказал о волнении…</p><p>И Санджи был вынужден признать, что он спалился. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Эта гребанная судьба явно его не любит!</p><p>- Эээ… я не то имел ввиду! – в отчаянии замахал руками блондин. – Просто… ну… Ах, да! У меня есть к нему одно дело! Дело, за которое я должен его прибить! И если он умрет, то я не смогу это сделать! Вот, о чем я волнуюсь! Вот!</p><p>Санджи напряженно засопел. Конечно он понимал, что такая речь не провела бы даже излишне наивного Чоппера, но прекрасную леди по имени «Надежда», он не собирался отпускать так просто.</p><p>- Вот значит что, - по лицу Луффи нельзя было понять, поверил он или нет. – Тогда ты просто обязан его навестить!<br/>
- Чё?! Ты издеваешься?! – разъярился Санджи. – Зачем мне к нему ходить?!<br/>
- Ну, так если у тебя к нему такое важное дело, что он тебе нужен живым, пойди и сам убедись, что с ним все в порядке, - ответил капитан. - И потом, если у Зоро остались с тобой какие-то дела, то он не умрет, пока вы с ними не разберетесь. Он твой накама, а ты единственный, кто к нему еще не ходил. Готовить – это одно дело, а прийти и показать, что тебе не все равно – это другое.</p><p>Санджи не заметил, как сигарета выпала из его приоткрытого от удивления рта. Этот тупица, опять же, иногда может говорить толковые вещи. Просто диву даешься в такие моменты!</p><p>Его-будущее-пиратское-величество душераздирающе зевнуло.<br/>
- Ух, я так голоден! – громко возвестил он, призывно похлопав себя по животу. – Я пока сбегаю на палубу, а ты давай поторопись! Мяса! Мяса хочу!</p><p>Блондин горестно вздохнул – вся серьезность и важность капитана спала на нет. Но, благо, такой Луффи ему гораздо привычнее.</p><p>- Ладно, потороплюсь, а ты выметайся! А то ведь посажу на овощную диету!</p><p>Дважды повторять не пришлось – Мугивары уже и след простыл. О его недавнем присутствии напоминала лишь стучащая по косяку незакрытая дверь.</p><p>Именно после этого разговора Санджи и принял решение. Осталось только дождаться нужного момента… какого-нибудь удобного случая…<br/>
Кок также принял еще одно важное решение, благодаря которому Пираты Соломенной Шляпы получили на ужин первосортные отбивные.</p><p>^^^</p><p>Судьбе на пару с законом подлости, видимо, уже надоело издеваться над жизнью бедняги Санджи. Наверное поэтому тот самый «удобный случай» представился уже на следующий день. Гоинг Мери причалила к острову, и, под руководством незабвенной «Нами-суан», Санджи остался на корабле один, не считая, конечно, спящего в капитанской каюте Зоро. Но кок все же сомневался, что это подарок судьбы, – скорее уже очередная пакость!</p><p>Санджи был уверен только в том, что его тактика безупречна. Он просто зайдет, занесет еду, кинет быстрый ни к чему не обязывающий взгляд в сторону этой полудохлой кустарникоголовой туши и быстро смоется. Безупречно! И чем накормить этого гада тоже нашлось. Санджи со злодейской улыбкой перелил «капустное пюре» из ведра с помоями в кастрюльку.</p><p>Оптимизм покинул блондина лишь тогда, когда он оказался на пару кастрюлей в капитанской каюте, куда положили Ророноа. Эта бесполезная зеленоволосая куча развалилась на ложе и громко сопела. Лишь наличие у этого ужасного создания бинтов, остановило Санджи от того, чтобы пнуть больного. </p><p>Кок поставил испускающую пар кастрюлю на тумбочку и уткнул кулаки в боки.<br/>
- И какой смысл было тебе готовить, идиотское маримо? Ты все равно в отключке!</p><p>Зоро ответил громким всхрапом.</p><p>Санджи с тяжелым вздохом осел на край его кровати и закурил. Чоппер бы отругал его за такое отношение к пациенту – поэтому он и пользовался случаем, пока того нет.<br/>
Тут блондин заметил уже почти высохший компресс на лбу Зоро. </p><p>Он и сам не понял, как это произошло. Но его руки будто сами, без согласия на то их владельца, сняли материю с лица Ророноа, и смочив ее в ванночке с прохладной водой, положили обратно. Несколько капелек скатились вниз по лицу мечника. Большая часть из них затерялась в бровях, другие же очертили выступающие скулы, прошлись по впалым щекам, задержались на выступающем подбородке и тонких губах.</p><p>Санджи, находясь в какой-то прострации, стал смахивать эти капельки, касаясь смуглой кожи кончиками пальцев…</p><p>- Сил что ли не хватило нормально выжать, тупой кок?</p><p>Этот сиплый, напоминающий загробный голос заставил Санджи с криком рухнуть на пол и попятиться.<br/>
- МАРИМО!!! – в шоке возопил блондин. – Так ты жи… то есть, очнулся?!</p><p>Зоро сел в кровати и лениво поковырял мизинцем в ухе:<br/>
- Не визжи, поварешка! Я из-за тебя чуть не оглох.<br/>
- Так ты притворялся, ублюдок?! – возмущению кока не было предела.<br/>
Ророноа, как ни в чем не бывало, поправил бинты на туловище.<br/>
- Я еще утром пришел в себя. Просто решил еще немного вздремнуть, а тут ты приперся. Хлопнул дверью, топтался тут, накурил, а теперь и компресс плохо выжатый на лоб хлопнул! Житья с тобой никакого, улиткобровый!<br/>
- Это я тут жаловаться должен, баран!<br/>
Санджи вскочил на ноги и угрожающе зашагал в сторону Зоро. С лицом жестокого мстителя он сунул кастрюлю с бывшей капустой в руки удивленного Ророноа.</p><p>- Это… что за хрень? – нахмурился тот, брезгливо тыкая пальцем в жижу.<br/>
- Твое питание, - блондин, ехидно улыбаясь, протянул мечнику ложку. – Представил на месте парочки кочанов капусты твою голову – вот и получилось.<br/>
- Жуть на взлете… - честно высказался Зоро, - Ты, конечно, грозился меня отравить, но я не думал, что ты серьезно… - он поставил кастрюлю на столик и отодвинул от греха подальше.<br/>
Санджи пихнул емкость обратно.<br/>
- Ешь! Тебе это Чоппер прописал!<br/>
- Неужели я чем-то его обидел? – запаниковал Ророноа.<br/>
- Ты весь мир обидел своим существованием, глупое маримо! Ешь, давай!<br/>
- Не буду я это есть! – бурно выразил протест Зоро. – Сам жри это, мишенебровый придурок!<br/>
- Нет, ты должен это сожрать! – заявил Санджи. – Хватит капризничать! И вообще, старших надо слушать!<br/>
- Это кто тут «старший»? Ты?! Тебе столько же лет, сколько и мне!<br/>
- Ха! Я на целых восемь месяцев тебя старше, жалкое создание! – похвастался кок.<br/>
Зоро замолк на несколько секунд, после чего отвернулся и проворчал:<br/>
- Только дети хвалятся своим возрастом!<br/>
На деле же тот факт, что этот нахальный блондинистый кок старше его почти на год, задевало его гордость.<br/>
- Только старики скрывают свой, - парировал Санджи. – Ладно, если ты это съешь, получишь вкусненькое. Давай: ложечку за маму…<br/>
- Будешь обращаться со мной, как с ребенком, начну звать дедушкой!<br/>
- Упаси Роджер!<br/>
- Вот и молчи! – Зоро фыркнул, посмотрел куда-то в сторону, почесал загривок и лишь затем смирившимся тоном произнес: - Ну хорошо, так уж и быть, съем твою отраву! А то я тут скорее с голоду помру, чем получу что-нибудь нормальное от такого садиста, как ты!<br/>
- Верно мыслишь, пучок укропа, - одобрил Санджи и присел на край кровати.</p><p>Ророноа с мученическим видом водрузил кастрюлю себе на колени и запустил в зеленую жижу ложку.<br/>
- Хм, - выдал он, попробовав «капустное пюре». – Оно, оказывается, только выглядит скверно, а на вкус вполне ничего себе…<br/>
- Напомни, когда это я готовил что-либо с дурным вкусом? – ощетинился кок. – Я даже из отбросов могу сделать шедевр кулинарии!<br/>
- Так вот из чего это… - пробурчал мечник, отправляя в рот еще одну ложку. – Впрочем, другого я от тебя не ожидал, завитушка!<br/>
- Не говори с набитым ртом.<br/>
- Как скажешь, дедушка!<br/>
- Думаешь, что если ты больной и лежачий, я тебя бить не буду?<br/>
- А зря, - хмыкнул Зоро, наклоняя кастрюлю и скребя по ее стенкам ложкой, - Это твоя единственная вероятность возможности одолеть меня! – его ехидный голос отразился гулким эхом в недрах емкости.<br/>
- Да-да, конечно… - с сарказмом согласился Санджи. – Тешь себя иллюзиями, плесень, пока еще можешь.<br/>
Зоро издал хлюпающий звук, но воздержался от комментария.</p><p>Блондин меж делом закурил и посмотрел на сизый дым медленно расплывающийся под потолком:<br/>
- Раз ты уже пожрал, зеленое ничтожество, позволь мне задать тебе парочку вопросов…<br/>
Зоро со стуком опустил кастрюльку на столик и вытер губы тыльной стороной руки.<br/>
- Валяй, кухарка!<br/>
Санджи сильнее сжал зубами сигарету и выпустил дымок из щелочки меж плотно сжатыми губами.<br/>
- Хочу поговорить, насчет того, что произошло три дня назад…<br/>
- Три дня назад? – мечник нахмурил брови, после чего с просвещенным видом воскликнул: - Ах да! Точно! … Я ведь все хотел спросить, что произошло три дня назад? Последнее, что я помню, это то, как мы высадились на тот остров и…</p><p>Кок, пока Зоро все это говорил, недоуменно хлопал совершенно круглыми от удивления глазами.<br/>
«Постойте… Так что же это получается? … ОН ничего не помнит?! ОН ВСЕ ЗАБЫЛ?!! Как такое может быть?! Эта скотина что ли издевается надо мной?! Этот ублюдок…»<br/>
Санджи уже сжал кулаки и был готов высказать свои мысли вслух. Но тут он понял кое-что, и его руки сами собой опустились.<br/>
Ну, конечно. Наверное, когда этот тупой мечник упал на палубу, он стукнулся головой. Этот бесполезный кочан, что этой головой и именуется, мог совершенно спокойно потерять часть памяти…</p><p>Блондин криво улыбнулся уголком рта, смотря пустым взглядом куда-то в район левого плеча Ророноа или около того.<br/>
- Ты чего, мишенебровый? Уснул что ли? – недовольно окликнул его Зоро. – Я вообще-то задал вопрос! Колись, что там такого произошло? Что ты там хотел мне насчет этого сказать?<br/>
- Ладно, неважно, - Санджи затушил сигарету, встал и развернулся в сторону выхода. – Отдыхай, зелень. Как сказал Чоппер: «Пациенту нужен отдых». Не забивай свои травяные мозги всякой хренью.</p><p>Кок уже решил для себя, что все сложилось как нельзя лучше. Пусть будет так. Да. Слава Роджеру, что этот кретин ничего не помнит! Никаких проблем… Все прекрасно! Можно спокойно вернуться к своим прежним делам… прежней жизни и не думать о всякой чепухе – ведь это больше не имеет смысла.<br/>
Блондин просто не понимал, что его так гложет. Однако сейчас ему хотелось сетовать на то, что он, в отличие от этого кустарника, остался при памяти. Хотел бы и он забыть…</p><p>- Эй, Санджи, ты это слышал? – раздался голос за его спиной.<br/>
Блондин, уже стоящий у двери, обернулся с выражением крайнего недоумения на лице.<br/>
- Что такое? Я ничего не слышал!<br/>
- Кажется, что кто-то пробрался на корабль, и я очень сомневаюсь, что это наши… - пояснил Зоро настороженно смотря в потолок, откуда предположительно и донесся тот самый звук.<br/>
- Не понимаю, о чем ты… Эй, не вставай! Чоппер ведь запре… ЭЙ! Куда это ты меня тащищь, тупорылое маримо?! Отпусти!<br/>
- Захлопни варежку, спиралевидный! – шикнул Зоро, заталкивая того в стенной шкаф и заходя туда следом. – Пошевеливайся!<br/>
- Ты чё творишь?! Ай! Ты мне ногу отдавил, слоняра невоспитанная!<br/>
- Цыц! – Ророноа захлопнул дверцу, погрузив узкое пространство в густой мрак.<br/>
- Не цыцкай на меня! Какого Короля Моря мы должны прятаться в шкафу от кого бы то ни было?! Меня на корабле оставили, чтобы защищать его и твою никчемную, ленивую, обормотскую тушу! И вообще я ничего не слышал! У тебя просто глюки, приду… ммм! Ммм?!<br/>
Санджи не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Это словно был какой-то дурацкий сон… Какое-то нелепое дежа вю! </p><p>Зоро заткнул Санджи, сильно приложив того к стенке и поцеловав его. Блондин пытался отпираться, но попытки прекратил уже через десять секунд.<br/>
Ророноа не ограничился простым прикосновением, как тогда – он жестко кусал и лизал его губы, заставляя кока разжать плотно стиснутые зубы и ввязаться в это сумасшедшее, но такое желанное противоборство…</p><p>Когда Зоро отстранился от него, блондин, простояв молча где-то с полминуты, неожиданно нервно рассмеялся.<br/>
- Ублюдочное маримо… Готов спорить, что никого кроме нас на корабле нет… И никаких звуков ты не слышал!<br/>
- Надо же! - фыркнул в ответ Ророноа. – Сам догадался, кругляшкобровый?<br/>
- Я уже заподозрил неладное, когда ты назвал меня по имени… - блондин еще немного помолчал. - И ты ведь все помнишь, сволочь?<br/>
- Было забавно смотреть на твою рожу, когда я сказал обратное!<br/>
- Бестолочь… Самая настоящая бестолочь! … И это ж надо было додуматься до такой дурости, чтобы..! Кхм… ну ты понял…<br/>
- Я гений, правда? – хоть в темноте этого и не было видно, но похоже, что мечник ехидно улыбался, - Уааах! Что-то я устал… - он еще раз оглушительно зевнул на ухо Санджи. – Я немного посплю…<br/>
- Поспишь? ЗДЕСЬ?! Эй! Отпусти меня! – возмущенно взревел кок, - Какого ты повис на мне, убожество?! ЭЙ! Иди в кровать, придурок! Я тебе не кушетка и не вешалка! Отвали! … Нашел, блин, место для сна, долбодятел! – Санджи в отчаянии обратил взор к потолку и завопил во всю глотку: - Ненавижу тебя, ублюдок!!!<br/>
- Да-да, и я тебя тоже… - утомленно пробурчал Ророноа и, прижав покрепче к себе буйного кока, окончательно провалился в сон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>